


Winkhwi Pills

by softgirlysh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, No Smut, park jihoon centric, wanna one - Freeform, winkhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgirlysh/pseuds/softgirlysh
Summary: A book full of winkhwi os, for all shipper out there~Hope you'll like it~





	Winkhwi Pills

**Author's Note:**

> So, English isn't my first language, so if you see some errors please let me know, it'll help me a lot since I don't have a beta.  
> More note at the end.

«Guys, let's talk about Daehwi's birthday», the leader said while looking the other.   
The guys stood up and gathered on the table, they paid attention at what the leader had to say.

«So, y'all have a gift, right??», Jisung was checking one by one the reaction of the others, but they were pretty calm «Of course!», the only one that was nervous was Jihoon «Is there a problem Jihoonie?», Minhyun asked looking at him.

The boy bit his lips «Tomorrow can you let me take Daehwi out for dinner?», he was playing nervously with his finger «Are you going to finally confess??», Woojin patted Jihoon's shoulder «Yes», he answered looking at the others smiling «Sure, there's no problem», Seongwoo said proud of him.

Jihoon had a crush for Daehwi for a long time; the first time he saw him he was amazed and intimidated by the boy, but after the debut he wished to be more closer with him, more intimate. And he thought that his birthday was the perfect day for confessing his love fo Daehwi.

The day after the members congratulated Daehwi for his birthday «Happy birthday Daehwi-ah!», they said together hugging him one by one «Let's go to eat together», the member where taken to a restaurant and ordered something to eat «Let's eat guys!», said Jisung biting the piece of meat he took.

They where eating well when a cake was brought by one of the waiter «Oh~ cake!», exclaimed Daehwi clapping like a otter, they began to singing the happy birthday song «Blow the candle!», Woojin shouted out and the others laughed excited.

The boy blowed the candle and the members took out their gift.

Jisung's gift was some socks; Minhyun gave him a cover for his cellphone; Seongwoo and Daniel who went to shopping together gave him a notebook and a pen; Seongwoon's«Guys, let's talk about Daehwi's birthday», the leader said while looking the other.   
The guys stood up and gathered on the table, they paid attention at what the leader had to say.

«So, y'all have a gift, right??», Jisung was checking one by one the reaction of the others, but they were pretty calm «Of course!», the only one that was nervous was Jihoon «Is there a problem Jihoonie?», Minhyun asked looking at him.

The boy bit his lips «Tomorrow can you let me take Daehwi out for dinner?», he was playing nervously with his finger «Are you going to finally confess??», Woojin patted Jihoon's shoulder «Yes», he answered looking at the others smiling «Sure, there's no problem», Seongwoo said proud of him.

Jihoon had a crush for Daehwi for a long time; the first time he saw him he was amazed and intimidated by the boy, but after the debut he wished to be more closer with him, more intimate. And he thought that his birthday was the perfect day for confessing his love fo Daehwi.

The day after the members congratulated Daehwi for his birthday «Happy birthday Daehwi-ah!», they said together hugging him one by one «Let's go to eat together», the member where taken to a restaurant and ordered something to eat «Let's eat guys!», said Jisung biting the piece of meat he took.

They where eating well when a cake was brought by one of the waiter «Oh~ cake!», exclaimed Daehwi clapping like a otter, they began to singing the happy birthday song «Blow the candle!», Woojin shouted out and the others laughed excited.

The boy blowed the candle and the members took out their gift.

Jisung's gift was some socks; Minhyun gave him a cover for his cellphone; Seongwoo and Daniel who went to shopping together gave him a notebook and a pen; Sungwoon's gift was some cream for hands; Guanlin gifted him a t-shirt; Jinyoung's his favorite snack; Woojin's a Heize poster; Jaehwan gave him a free meal in his favorite restaurant; Jihoon gift was a coupon for free bubble tea.

The boy thanked all the members «Thank you guys, you're so sweet!», he said smiling at them «No problem, now let's eat the cake!» they shouted out excited for the cake.

After being in the restaurant they got back to their dorm «Daehwi-ah», Jihoon called him while the others goes in their room, listening trough the doors the conversation «Can we go to dinner together? Only the two of us», he asked nervously «Of course Jihoon!», Daehwi answered smiling brightly.

Jihoon walked in his room while his heart was melting «I can't do it!», he shouted in his pillow», Guanlin looked at him laughing «Stop laughing at me!», he said embarrassed «You're so funny, hyung», he said jokingly while the others where happily giggling.

The day passed really quickly, it was Jihoon's date time and he was really nervous «You can do it, Jihoon!», said Daniel while resting his head in Seongwoo shoulder «Yes, you're a brave boy. Go get Daehwi», Jisung patted his head. The boy took a deep breathe, he was ready and confident.

«Let's go?», said Daehwi after smiling at Jihoon «Yes», he answered taking him to his favorite restaurant.

They where eating some good food while chatting «How was today?», Jihoon asked «Awesome, it's one of my best birthday ever», he answered brightly and smiling like a baby «Oh, Daehwi is really cute», Jihoon thoughts but it slipped out «Thank You hyung!», Daehwi smiled at him.

Jihoon was paying attention at him «I have an another gift», he said to Daehwi who looked at him surprised «What is it?», he asked putting his hands out for the gift, the boy gave him a lock with something inside and then he gave him the key «Open it».

Daehwi took the key and slowly putting it in the lock «It's open», he said while looking at the inside, there where a piece of a colorful paper, he opened it and reading the letter «Daehwi-ah, happy birthday! Stay healthy! And... I love you more than a friend, lets stay together forever!», Jihoon was red all over his face.

Daehwi looked at him with a straight face "He is going to reject me? Omg it's going to be awkward", he thought nervously but the other boy smiled at him while saying «Me too, hyung. I actually waited for so long for you to confessing», Jihoon widened his eyes with his mouth open «Ah, this is so embarrassing», he said wanting to throw himself out through the window «I love you so much, hyung». gift was some cream for hands; Guanlin gifted him a t-shirt; Jinyoung's his favorite snack; Woojin's a Heize poster; Jaehwan gave him a free meal in his favorite restaurant; Jihoon gift was a coupon for free bubble tea.

The boy thanked all the members «Thank you guys, you're so sweet!», he said smiling at them «No problem, now let's eat the cake!» they shouted out excited for the cake.

After being in the restaurant they got back to their dorm «Daehwi-ah», Jihoon called him while the others goes in their room, listening trough the doors the conversation «Can we go to dinner together? Only the two of us», he asked nervously «Of course Jihoon!», Daehwi answered smiling brightly.

Jihoon walked in his room while his heart was melting «I can't do it!», he shouted in his pillow», Guanlin looked at him laughing «Stop laughing at me!», he said embarrassed «You're so funny, hyung», he said jokingly while the others where happily giggling.

The day passed really quickly, it was Jihoon's date time and he was really nervous «You can do it, Jihoon!», said Daniel while resting his head in Seongwoo shoulder «Yes, you're a brave boy. Go get Daehwi», Jisung patted his head. The boy took a deep breathe, he was ready and confident.

«Let's go?», said Daehwi after smiling at Jihoon «Yes», he answered taking him to his favorite restaurant.

They where eating some good food while chatting «How was today?», Jihoon asked «Awesome, it's one of my best birthday ever», he answered brightly and smiling like a baby «Oh, Daehwi is really cute», Jihoon thoughts but it slipped out «Thank You hyung!», Daehwi smiled at him.

Jihoon was paying attention at him «I have an another gift», he said to Daehwi who looked at him surprised «What is it?», he asked putting his hands out for the gift, the boy gave him a lock with something inside and then he gave him the key «Open it».

Daehwi took the key and slowly putting it in the lock «It's open», he said while looking at the inside, there where a piece of a colorful paper, he opened it and reading the letter «Daehwi-ah, happy birthday! Stay healthy! And... I love you more than a friend, lets stay together forever!», Jihoon was red all over his face.

Daehwi looked at him with a straight face "He is going to reject me? If so, it's going to be awkward", he thought nervously but the other boy smiled at him while saying «Me too, hyung. I actually waited for so long for you to confessing», Jihoon widened his eyes with his mouth open «Ah, this is so embarrassing», he said wanting to throw himself out through the window «I love you so much, hyung».

**Author's Note:**

> Peopleeee, that's the first os, hope you liked it.  
> So, if you have Request like a specific au, just ask~  
> Bye bye~


End file.
